The Wild Hunt
The Wild Hunt Less a single patron and more a force of nature, the Wild Hunt consists of a menagerie of ghostly warriors and hunters, forever cursed to roam the wintry skies, hunting down those who try to escape the wrath of the gods. While most who eventually join the Hunt are ghosts and/or other forms of spirit who escaped from the law of man in their life, some are mortals who are called by Woden, leader of the Hunt, to aid him in the capture of some fell beast; other still are those who call to the Hunt for aid, bargaining service in exchange for the specters' unmatched tracking skills. Hunter's Bond Only those who seek that which cannot be found willingly entreat the Hunt's aid. Choose or roll for a bond from the table below. ' Wild Hunt Warlock Spell list' Huntsman's Bow At 1st level, you craft or are gifted a special item: a Huntsman's Bow. Your bow may be any type of bow or crossbow you could normally wield. You are proficient in wielding your Huntsman's Bow, and you can use it as a spell focus for your warlock spells. When you use your bow as a focus for a spell with a range greater than Self, that spell gains the following benefits: * The spell's range is replaced with the range of the bow. * If the spell requires a ranged spell attack, you can add your Dexterity modifier instead of your Charisma modifier to the spell's attack roll. If you can add your Charisma modifier to the spell's damage roll, you can choose to add your Dexterity modifier instead. * You can choose to deal either magical piercing damage or cold damage instead of the spell's normal damage type. * If you lose or break your huntsman's bow, you can replace it; doing so takes 24 hours and 100 gp worth of ritual materials. If you later gain the Pact of the Blade feature, you can bind your huntsman's bow as your pact weapon. If you do so, the bow gains the following benefits: * The bow is considered magical for the purposes of overcoming damage resistance and immunity * When you make a ranged weapon attack with the bow, you can use your Charisma modifier instead of Dexterity for the attack and damage rolls. Hound of the Hunt'At 6th level, you gain a loyal hunting companion. Following a long rest, you may summon a Hound of the Hunt, a fey creature which takes the shape of a frost-covered wolf. You forge a bond with this hound, and will always summon this hound when you use this ability. Your hound is in most ways identical to a normal wolf, though its bond with you and its fey heritage grant it some special properties. Your hound has abilities and game statistics determined in part by your level: it uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own, and n addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus your hound also adds your proficiency bonus to its AC and to its damage rolls. Your hound gains proficiency in two skills of your choice and becomes proficient with all saving throws. For each level you gain after 6th, your hound gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your hound’s abilities also improve. Your hound can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your hound can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature unless its description specifies otherwise. Your hound obeys your commands as best it can, and communicates with you telepathically. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own. Your Hound of the Hunt is resistant to cold damage, and when it would deal damage to a creature with its bite attack, you may have it deal cold damage instead of piercing damage. If your hound damages a creature that is currently under the effects of a ''hex spell that you cast on it, the creature takes additional damage from the spell as if you had damaged it. Should your hound be reduced to 0 hit points, it is immediately banished back to its home plane; if so, you may not summon your hound back to your plane for 24 hours. You may dismiss your hound back to its home plane as an action. '''Huntsman's Endurance At 10th level, your connection to the Wild Hunt gives you the vigor to continue your hunt, be it in the heat of summer or the dead of winter. You and any mount you are riding can comfortably survive in temperatures from -100° to 300° Fahrenheit. Additionally, you and your mount gain resistance to both cold damage and fire damage. Huntsman's Rain At level 14, you can summon the Wild Hunt to aid you on a massive volley attack. When you cast eldritch blast through your huntsman's bow, instead of the normal number of blasts you may fire one blast at every target you can see within the range of your bow. You make a separate attack roll for each target. Once you use this ability, you must take a short or long rest before you can do so again. New Invocations Huntsman's Prowess Prerequisite: 7th level, pact of the blade feature When you make a ranged weapon attack with your pact weapon, you gain the benefits of the Archery fighting style. You cannot gain the benefits of a fighting style more than once. Arrows of the Pursuer Once per round, when you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you can force that creature to make a Constitution saving throw vs your spell save DC or have its speed reduced to 0 until the start of your next turn. Woodman's Intuition You gain proficiency in the Animal Handling and Survival skills. Falconer Prerequisite: 9th level, pact of the chain feature When you summon your Hound of the Hunt, you can choose for it to take the shape of a large hawk, eagle. owl, or other oversized bird of prey instead of a wolf. If you do so, it gains the base stats and abilities of a giant owl instead of a wolf, except that it is medium sized instead of large. Secrets of the Hunt Prerequisite: 15 level, Pact of the Tome feature When you take this invocation, select one 1st level, 2nd level, 3rd level, 4th level, and 5th level spell from the ranger spell list and add it to your tome. So long as you have your tome in your possession, you may cast these spells as warlock spells.